ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd N Eddy (2019)
Ed, Edd N Eddy is a upcoming 2019 CGI Canadian-American-British Animated Buddy and Slapstick Family Comedy Flim based on the Cartoon Network series of the same name, it takes place Months after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It will be directed by Danny Antonucci, the original creator of the show. And produced by Warner Bros. It is a reboot of the Ed, Edd N Eddy TV Series. The Film will also be the first film in a Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe.. Along with Adventure Time (2020) and The Amazing World Of Gumball (2021). Premise Months after Big Picture Show. The Eds, no longer scammers. Are now friends with the Cul De Sac kids. And living a peaceful life in Peach Creek. But the Eds knew someone was missing to be a friend, and that was Johnny. Who were disgusted of the Ed's dumb goofy behavior and has a plan to break the friendship of the Eds and the Cul De Sac kids and become the new king of the cul de sac. Can the Eds confront Johnny and save their longtime friendship? and their new friends? Or will they become dorks again? The Biggest Edventure begins now. Devolopment. The Idea of a Ed, Edd N Eddy theatrical film was planned in 2009 ater Ed, Edd N Eddy ended with "Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show." Danny Antonucci claimed in his twitter accound that an Ed, Edd N Eddy theatrical film was planned back in 1999 when the show came out. and was going to be animated and voice acted. But was later cancelled. In 2015, Rumors of a Ed, Edd N Eddy Reboot film began to spread across fanboards. Danny Antonucci later confirmed on his twitter that a Ed, Edd N Eddy film was in devolopment by Warner Bros Studios. and with screenwriting by Tim Burton.. (Later replaced with Conrad Vernon since Burton's original script was much more darker in general.) and Scoring by Theme Song Composer Patric Caird and Danny Elfman, The Film began production in later 2016. The Release date was originally set for October 5th 2020.. But moved backward to December 25th 2019. in 2017.. The Film was confirmed to be part of a Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe. along with a Adventure Time and Amazing World Of Gumball Film, and a planned Prequel Film to The Powerpuff Girls. The Cul de sac kids and The Eds are going to be voiced by younger and child actors instead of the original ones. Except for Rolf.. Who is voiced by Weird Al. Beyonce later wrote the song "Goofy is Good." for the soundtrack. A Version of Rolf's song Yeshmiyek was also covered by Weird Al. Who made his twist on the song from The Christmas Special. The Film will be released on December 25th 2019 in U.S and December 31st 2019 in Canada and The United Kingdom In 3D. It will be also released On Blu-ray and DVD. Cast Bradly Steven Perry as Ed. JD McCrary As Edd/Double D. Cade Sutton As Eddy/Jimmy. Oliva Stuck As Sarah. Selena Gomez as Nazz. Finn Wolfhard As Kevin/Johnny. Weird Al As Rolf. Beyonce as May Kanker/Edd's Mother/Eddy's Mother/Ed's Mother. Chloë Grace Moretz As Lee And Marie Kanker. Snoop Dogg as Plank (In Johnny's Dream). Danny Antounci As The Narrator. Critical Response The Film did very well with critics worldwide. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 99%. Common Sense Media Later gave the Film 5 Stars, calling it. "Slapstick Violence might make the children crazy.. But since every fan of the original show will enjoy it and have a laugh." The Film was also beloved by the Ed, Edd N Eddy fanbase. calling it "A reboot that it deserves." Sequel a Sequel.. titled "Ed, Edd N Eddy: It Never Eds." Was set to be released sometime in 2021.Category:Movies Category:Reboots Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Slapstick Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Film Adaptation Category:Reboot Category:Family Category:Films based on cartoons